Nico Rising
by Rekanele
Summary: The camp has taken everything from Nico: his freedom, his honor. And just when he realizes the camp hasn't taken one thing, someone comes and spins him off to bring it back: Bianca. Does not contain romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don not own PJO. **

**So, this is the prologue to Nico Rising. Sure, it may seem sort of uncaptivating at first, but soon, it will become a full-fledged adventure. Oh yeah: THERE IS NO ROMANCE IN THIS STORY. Most fangirls just "heart" Nico, but guess what? There will be no romance with an OC or anything here, unless you count a brief occurence with an alternate universe in a later chapter as "fangirlish". I really don't see what's so attractive about a boy who just turned into a teenager (probably becuase, I'm like...younger than thirteen, let's stick with that.) Yes, this also captures all the aspects of Nico, like his chronilogical age. This is just a story of friendship, and the beautiful hope of adventure (I sorta think Nico is tired of doing romance stories with OC's.).**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Rising: Prologue<strong>

Nico hit his head on the wall for the hundredth time that day. What was he going to do? He traced his slim, olive fingers across the black, obsidian wall. He was in the Hades cabin, though he'd been reluctant to come. "Just for a while" Percy had said.

He'd listened of course. Percy was like the brother he had never had, and if he died a horrible death like Bianca, he would never make it through. Not that he would ever have a brother. His father, Hades, had been unwilling to sire another child. And if Hades finally did, that would be another thirteen years before his half-sibling would get claimed, and by then he'd be out of here. Nico wasn't planning to be trapped in this camp, to be stinking counselor. Not with the adventures waiting for him.

This wretched camp had already taken too many things from him. His freedom, his honor. Maybe if him and Bianca hadn't been taken by the demigods, maybe they could've led a normal life. But that wasn't his destiny.

"Nico..." A voice drew his eyes to the doorway.

Standing there were Percy and Annabeth. He hadn't been at camp lately, but he'd heard they had struck up a relationship together. Nico wasn't interested in love though. He was only thirteen, for Zeus' sake! Well, technically, he was at least eighty years old...

Percy smiled and beckoned Nico toward the entrance. "Come on. We've got something to show you."

Annabeth nodded her head in that calculating way of hers. "We need you."

Nico sauntered off after them. He hoped this was good. If they needed his skills, it was bound to be something dangerous.

Then he realized there was one thing this camp hadn't taken: his sister.


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Hey guys! New chapter, way longer. Oh yeah, can you guys review? I tend to adore them. Remember, there is no romance here. I repeat, no romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Cleve Hautson's ever-changing eyes nearly popped out of his head. A _dragon_? A _fleece of gold_? What was this place? In the distance, he saw strawberry fields, youngsters playing in the sun, and..._goat creatures_? Guarding this haven was a copper-colored dragon, curled up around a tree, with a golden hide of a sheep dangling on a flimsy looking branch.

Cleve was curious, and the more he waited, the more fidgety he got. Was he seeing things? He cradled his head. He'd just gotten surgery again for his golden locks. Nowadays, he was more cautious about his looks, always wondering when his first streak of gray would appear. Yes...it must be the implant. The hair implant must've somehow triggered the hallucinations.

Then he couldn't take it any more. He raced toward the border, not caring about the dragon roaring at him. He had to find out what this was all about. He had to.

Travis Stoll was the first to spot Cleve. In his eyes, he saw a gorgeous looking teen about his age (man, was he jealous!) dashing away from the guardian of Camp Half-Blood, a wild look in his eyes. The teen's eyes seemed to have hosted many colors in their lifetime. But right now, they were so sky blue; they seemed artificial—unlike the hunter Thalia's eyes.

"Hey!" Travis called frantically. "Intruder! Hot teen coming through!"

All the people of Camp Half-Blood turned their gaze toward Cleve Hautson. There were many different reactions, but they all had the same goal: capture the trespasser.

And in the end, they succeeded. Cleve was now gagged and trussed up like chicken. Everyone was ogling at him, wondering what he was. Some said he was a monster, while others disagreed. How could he be a monster? Monsters couldn't be smart enough to breach their security. Others claimed he was a demigod, a son of Aphrodite, of course. Even the Athena children couldn't figure out what Cleve was.

What they didn't know, was that Cleve was just a clear-sighted mortal.

That's when Percy went to get Nico.

Nico strolled briskly through the procession of demigods. They'd scattered into two lines, leaving a clear space for Nico to walk into. It may have seemed honorable, but Nico knew the truth. They feared him. He was a son of Hades, the god of the dead. His ears could pick up whispering and from the corners of his eyes, he could catch them gawking at him like he was some kind of animal.

He was just a thirteen year old boy. Nothing special.

When he reached the very end, all he saw was a teenager about the same age as Percy, tied up, his eyes darting back and forth for an escape.

"Can you tell what he is?" asked Percy.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a teenage boy," said Nico. He couldn't sense anything dangerous about this guy.

"No." Percy shook his head. "I meant, like, if he's a monster."

Nico shrugged. "I'll try then."

He placed his hand on Cleve's head. Cleve desperately wanted to protest against the pale hand on his golden tresses, but when he saw the determined fire in the younger boy's eyes, he stopped. This kid was touchy, judging by the three foot sword strapped on his back.

Nico concentrated on focusing his energy through the adolescent's head. Push, he thought. Push the energy through his body.

Nico closed his eyes and ran a check through Cleve's body. Nothing. He wasn't even a demigod. He was a mortal.

His body snapped back and his eyes fluttered open. All the demigods were gaping at him again. That's when Nico realized his body was crackling with pure black force, and Cleve's body was exactly the opposite, pulsing with white.

Nico caught his breath. "No. I didn't find anything. He's just a mortal."

A wave of murmurs brushed the crowd again.

"Then if he's a mortal, how did he come here?" Annabeth declared.

"He's clear-sighted." It really was simple. How could they not figure out that this juvenile was just a clear-sighted mortal?

Annabeth frowned; obviously miffed by the fact someone had seen it before her. Especially someone younger than her. "We still aren't sure. Someone should keep watch on him."

Nico knew Percy would make a sacrifice like that. He snuck a peek at Percy, whose expression was verging toward the border of misery. _I'll help him_, thought Nico. _I'll do it_.

"I'll do it." Everyone blinked in surprise. Nico wasn't exactly known for his cooperation.

Percy smiled. As he passed, he whispered to Nico, "Thanks for saving my date with Annabeth."

When all of them were gone, Nico groaned. He'd done this...for a _date_?

* * *

><p>Cleve crept a sideways glance at the boy sitting next to him, whose knees were scrunched up to his chest. The boy looked okay, he guessed. Not as handsome compared to himself, of course. Cleve considered himself the most hottest person on the planet. No, not the planet. The entire universe!<p>

A girl from the Aphrodite cabin came. She's not so bad looking herself, thought Cleve. She was carrying two plates of food, one for the kid and one for Cleve. She set them down in front of the pair. The boy—Nico they called him—mumbled a "thanks" and half-heartedly dug into his food.

Well Cleve...he couldn't eat. Even after all those hours, they still hadn't liberated him from his shackles. His hands were starting to cramp and his lips were starting to chap from the gag. When—if—he got out of this mess, he would have to consult his surgeon for new implants again for his hair, lotion, and the best Chap Stick he could get his hands on.

Before the girl left, she winked at Cleve. Cleve made an inhuman noise from the back of his throat, but the girl didn't seem to detect it.

Cleve was starving. His stomach was rumbling under his six-pack, which he had half gotten from working out, and half gotten from months of painful surgery. He decided to bribe the boy. He'd heard the mob of crazy people mutter about him. Lots of rumors and talk about this chap. It wouldn't be too hard to use this information against him, right?

Cleve made a guttural sound again. This time, the kid turned his head to acknowledge Cleve.

"You need to eat, don't you?" The boy's lips gave a tight-lipped smile, which made him more or less resemble a vampire.

Cleve nodded his head wildly like dog, which made the boy's grin disappear. Nico pulled off the gag none too gently from Cleve's jaw. Cleve sighed gratefully.

"Hey." Cleve's voice was...hoarse! He needed water! If he had a chance to trade this kid for water, he'd do it in a split second. "Untie me! I need to eat!"

Nico fumbled with the ropes, which were cutting themselves into Cleve's wrists. Cleve wanted to tell the kid to "HURRY UP!", but that might ruin his chance of getting dinner.

Meanwhile, Nico was wondering if Cleve was thinking about escape. Well, that probably couldn't happen since Cleve's feet were roped too, unless he rolled away. Nico imagined Cleve rolling away from Camp Half-Blood. Not a pretty sight.

Maybe if Cleve played his cards right, he could get away from these mad people. Yes, that's what he would do. Manipulate the boy until he untied his feet.

Once again, Nico was eating slowly, thinking. All Cleve had to do was start conversation.

Act natural, thought Cleve.

"Hey kid."

Nico spun his head around to face Cleve.

"I know how to bring your sister back...Bianca, isn't it?" Cleve noticed the boy's eyes getting wider every second.

"How?" Finally, the kid was talking. It would be easier to control the boy if he was talking.

"You have to get..." Cleve thought about all the Greek mythology he knew. The camp was based on the Greeks, right?

"You have to get a pomegranate."

"...A pomegranate?"

"Yes, a pomegranate from the underworld, Persephone's garden for the best results. Feed it to your sister's spirit, and she will come back to life!" Of course, these were all lies, made up by Cleve Hautson himself.

Nico couldn't believe his ears. This guy was actually giving him information to bring Bianca back to life! He didn't notice that Cleve knew his sister's name. He didn't care that he barely knew him, and that he was a mortal. He was going to bring Bianca back from the dead!

"You see," Cleve rambled on. "The pomegranate chains every living soul to the Underworld, right?"

Nico nodded.

"So, feed it to a dead spirit, their chains will be unbound, and they will live! Exactly the opposite, eh?"

Nico smiled. "Thanks."

Then the boy ran away, without releasing Cleve.

That's when Cleve realized he'd forgotten to tell the kid to free him in exchange for the fake facts.

"Darn it."

* * *

><p>Nico ran to the Hades Cabin. It was the best place to shadow travel to the Underworld in Camp Half-Blood. It had a connection to it like no other.<p>

That teenager sure was helpful. And nice too. Nico decided to search up some Greek Mythology when he could get his hands on a computer. He'd never heard of that legend before.

Nico positioned himself in the center of the obsidian black cabin. He would teleport to Persephone's garden for the pomegranate and make his way to Elysium from there.

Just when all his concentration and strength had been stored up enough to shadow travel, the door opened. The light was near blinding, and all that energy he'd collected was released.

"Nico?" Percy's voice carried itself through the structure.

"Oh. Hey Percy... Why are you here?" Why did Percy have to burst in at the last moment?

"Just to thank you again…you know. For the date…with Annabeth..." Percy's voice trailed off.

Then Percy noticed the black power surrounding Nico, the sweat beading on his brow.

"Nico, where are you going?" Percy said, his tone skittering along the edge of panic.

"I'm sorry Percy. You'll understand later. I'll come back. I promise."

Nico melted in with the shadows and Percy was left alone in the dark, lonely cabin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Sorry guys, for taking so long! I had school, couldn't get on the computer...you get the point. Anyways, I want to thank Nightkill and Shadowsclaw for reviewing! Thanks guys! Now here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Nico stumbled and nearly fell into a waterway. He wasn't sure what river it was, but he was sure it wasn't good.<p>

In the distance, he could spot Hades' palace—black, obsidian walls just like his cabin. He walked unhurriedly toward it. His legs hobbled and he swayed back and forth. But he was determined. _Pomegranate, _he thought. _Must free…Bianca. _

His body fought a battle with his mind. _Sit,_ his body said. _Lie down and give your self prey to the darkness. _

_No,_ he thought. _I must…I must free her._

Finally he slumped. He was too exhausted. He couldn't make it. Shadow traveling took too much energy out of him.

He leaned against a rock, and at last, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"CHIRON!" Percy burst into the dining hall, where dinner was currently taking place. Forget about the date with Annabeth. Nico had gone traipsing off to somewhere unknown. Percy didn't really have a reason to be worried, since Nico went to places all the time.<p>

But this time, Percy knew something was wrong.

Chiron came galloping toward Percy. Today, he was wearing a cook's apron and hat. Percy didn't have time to feel amused though.

"Percy!" Chiron spread his arms out for a hug. "Welcome back! I assume you had a good school year?"

Percy panicked. How could Chiron be so welcoming at a time like this? "Chiron! Nico's gone!"

Chiron frowned. "Percy, don't worry. Nico will be fine. He has survived all those years all by himself. Besides, he's always gone." Chiron managed a faint smile.

"This time he's not okay. I can feel it," Percy whispered.

* * *

><p>Nico woke up to find himself in a…bed? He was in a cave, stone sides seeming to threaten to fall over him. A dismal figure slanted over him, a waning smile across its face.<p>

"So you're finally awake."

Nico held his forehead. "Who are you?"

"You know…" the figure said. Nico couldn't tell whether it was a boy or girl. Even though he could hear its voice, he couldn't distinguish what gender it was. A hood cloaked its head as it loomed over him.

"Who?" he demanded.

The shape slowly lifted its hood, and what it revealed sent a shock through his entire body.

It was Bianca.

Bianca gave a grim smile and floated toward him. "It's me, Nico."

Nico immediately jumped up, ignoring the pain throbbing in his head.

"Bianca! I know how to bring you back! Quick! We have to go to…" Nico groaned and clasped his hands across his forehead again. It hurt like crazy!

Bianca gave a wily smile that wasn't Bianca-like at all. "Really? How?"

Nico stared at her hard. Was she really what he thought she was? And as if Bianca had heard him, she gave him an answer. Her form flickered.

It wasn't Bianca at all.

The waver revealed rows of teeth, demonic red eyes and claws that looked like they could hurt Percy—and Percy was invincible. Nico couldn't help but gasp.

"You're not Bianca!"

Bianca—the spirit—frowned. It was back to Bianca again. "What are you talking about, Nico? Of course I'm Bianca. What else could I be?"

Nico narrowed his eyes. What was this monster playing at?

"A monster. An evil spirit. A hideous creature who wants nothing more than to trick me!" he snapped. He drew his sword, and amazingly,—as he held it— energy surged through his body, and he was at full power. "Get away you demon!"

He swung at the fiend. It hissed and dodged the blow.

"You numbskull!" the creature roared. "It was all according to plan!" It barreled its way toward Nico.

"Well, you shouldn't have revealed you plan by letting me know your true form!"

He nimbly jumped out of the way. The monster somehow materialized in front of Nico and propelled him toward the stone wall. Nico faintly sensed his body smashing into the barrier. Rock and pebbles rained down, and a particularly large chunk hit him on the head. He groaned. Pain scattered all over him, sores and bruises emerging out of nowhere.

"How do you like that, child?" the beast hissed tauntingly. Nico still couldn't tell what kind of monster it was, not even its gender.

The brute bared its teeth and lunged for his neck.

* * *

><p>Nico woke up panting in…another bed. Was it one of those dreams which kept repeating and repeating until you awakened, sweaty with fear?<p>

Maybe. Another figure was leaning over him. But this time, he could see its face.

It was Persephone, a grouchy look on her face. Persephone had never liked Nico, for some strange reason. Well, Nico knew that he was the son of her husband, but she had never really liked Hades…had she?

"Great," she grunted. "You're up."

Persephone summoned a jug of water from thin air and poured it into a glass. She handed it to Nico. He hesitated and stared into the depths of the liquid.

"What? It's not like I poisoned it. And if I did, Hades would have my head." She put her hand to her forehead. "He loves you so much; he cares about you more than me," she muttered.

Nico gulped down the fluid, which was surprisingly refreshing and thirst quenching. He turned to Persephone, who was murmuring about "the crazy god of death".

"What happened?"

Persephone blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I was fighting a monster, and then—"

She shook her head. "You were conked out on a rock. Near the River Styx, I think. Apparently, Hades could sense you were in trouble." She rolled her eyes. "It was all a dream, Nico. All a dream."

Nico couldn't believe it. It had been so lifelike, so actual. He'd felt his blade, he'd felt the monster's stinky breath. How could have his mind conjured up something so realistic?

_Never mind that, _he thought. _I need the pomegranate._

"Persephone, can I have a pomegranate?"

"You want to get stuck here too?"

"No, you see…" He told his whole theory on how the pomegranate could bring Bianca back. Persephone listened intently. By her expression, he could tell she was amused.

"Nico," she said softly. "You can't bring back the dead."

"Yes I can!" he said furiously.

Nico couldn't hold in his anger. How dare she not believe him! He struck her across the face, blinded by his fury.

Persephone gaped at him, holding her cheek. "You…you…"

He scowled and ran out of the room. He navigated his way through the castle professionally, never losing his way. He needed that pomegranate. He needed it.

Once Nico reached Persephone's garden, he plucked off a pomegranate. He suddenly had the strange urge to eat it. He brought it close to his mouth, but resisted. The advice to save Bianca was overpowering.

"There!" A shrill voice rang through the entire area.

Nico spun around to come face to face with a Kindly One.

"You cannot bring back the dead!" it shrilled. "You cannot!"

It aimed its leathery talons and struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't you at least press that button down there, and review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN STUFF. THERE FORE YOU CANNOT SUE ME BECAUSE I PUT THIS DISCLAIMER THINGY.**

**Accccchhhhh. I haven't updated in a long time. So my writing style has changed over time, so I might, simply _might _not, get as much readers as before. Of course the plot is still the same, but the writing style isn't. So please excuse me for my laziness. Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone who's been with us through this somewhat "grueling" exploration of Nico's friendship. So here's Chapter 3...**

* * *

><p>Nico dodged the claws just in time before slamming into the gate which surrounded his father's palace. He vaguely felt a crunch in his torso and an explosion emitting from the garden. A niggling pain began in his ribs, and all he wanted was for it to stop. But more importantly, what had just happened?<p>

Had the Kindly One been killed?

He opened his eyes. Standing in front, was his father—Hades. Nico gaped at Hades as he strode silently towards him. He was elegantly adorned in black robes that seemed to billow out into nothingness; a skeletal crown sat upon his head. His gaunt face and vacant eyes seemed to bore into his son's very soul—did he know what he was up to?

The pomegranate was still clutched in Nico's hand. So far, his father hadn't noticed—well, he hoped he hadn't. If Hades knew his intentions, he'd probably get a long, monotonous lecture about how the dead couldn't be brought back to life. But didn't his father know how much Bianca meant to him? Didn't he know that his own daughter had been sacrificed?

"Nico…" Hades silky voice rang through the land. "What are you doing?"

"I-I just came to visit, father," Nico stuttered.

Hades smirked. "I see. Then what are you doing with a pomegranate in your hand?"

Nico dropped the pomegranate. It rolled away and the boy knew he had no chances of getting it back. He lowered his gaze and stared at the unnaturally pale green grass underneath his body. "I…"

"Say nothing and I will say nothing. Easy as that," Hades said. Nico was bewildered—this wasn't like his father… "I want to see if you will succeed. Do you have the courage to do this?"

The demigod opened his mouth, and then shut it. It was best not to argue.

Hades bent down and kneeled before his son. Before Nico could protest, his father's hand touched his chest and instantly, a flash of black light filled the entire garden. Both their eyes and mouth sealed with the power, and a second later, any trace of it was gone. Nico shuddered and crawled to the fruit, hastily stuffing it into his pocket. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. He didn't feel any different, except the ache in his ribs was gone. He shifted his gaze to his father, who was breathing heavily and holding his chest as though his life depended on it.

Nico stared at his hands, and then looked back at his dad. "What did you just do?"

Hades' glare was sharp as he rose. "I've bestowed you strength. I've healed your wounds for the journey ahead. A 'thank you' will suffice."

"Thanks," Nico grumbled. He touched the pomegranate's hard skin to make sure it had any bruises—there were none. He eyed his father again.

Hades' expression was harsh. "Do not anger your stepmother again—if you do, she will present you a very, very, ruthless beating." His mouth curled into an ugly smile. "And remember, Nico: the dead cannot be brought back to life unless the Doors of Death are open. But they won't ever be open—at least not for long. I can sense it. They are almost ready. I want to see you try, though. Maybe you will earn my approval, just as you did in the war."

The boy gaped at his dad. The Doors of Death? A new idea popped into his head, but he shoved it aside. He'd use it if his plan failed. If the pomegranate fell short of his goal, he'd bide his time for the doors to open. He'd bring Bianca back—no matter what.

He thought for a moment, before coming up with the question. "Say," he said, "What happened to the Kindly One?"

An unfeeling, impassive smile spread across Hades' face, a thin line against his sallow skin. "That's for you to discover," he said, unconcerned. With that, he disappeared into the depths of his kingdom, leaving his son alone in the darkness.

Nico left as soon as his father had vanished. He didn't want any trouble—certainly not with any monsters.

Gaping chasms were abundant in the Underworld: once the demigod had sworn to himself that something was churning underneath his feet. Other times, he'd heard moans and shrieks of horror fill the air, whispers attempting to persuade him to free them from their pain. But he blocked them form his head. He was a son of Hades'; no way would he succumb. If he did, the creature would have to know that Nico would be holding a grudge for a very, very, long time.

As he made his way through the endless roads, his legs began to ache again. Twice he'd had to slay a hellhound barging in his way—though the creatures were rather decent in his mind, he didn't want to get into any distractions. According to the unseen watch in his head, it was past his time. Percy would be worrying his head off for him.

Once he spotted the shining place, he knew he'd made it. It seemed to gleam unnaturally in the dismal place, and as he drew closer, he realized the haze was clearing up and that everything was starting to get brighter.

Colorful flowers dotted the lawn and awnings of the area, and before his very eyes, they were blooming. He caught glimpses of spirits playing ball or lounging on chairs that seemed immaculately clean. Nico felt out of place. His scruffy clothing and hair looked strange in this wonderful place, and he started to fret on his appearance, even though everyone here was dead.

It was Elysium.

This was where Bianca was, the place for heroes. Nico wondered whether he would end up here or in the Fields of Asphodel. He still wasn't sure on his destiny, and yet, he felt that there was a certain draw to the location: the cheeriness and splendor was highly noticeable. Not only did it seemed playful, now that he reflected on it, the spires rose high in the air and the white, unsoiled walls were straight up—it was magnificent.

Nico desired to be here. It looked so perfect, so…happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time. _Now I just have to find a way to get in here…, _he thought considerately.

"Nico?" Her voice was confused, and more importantly, poignant. Nico had never heard her sound this way in Elysium—his sister was always content here.

"Bianca!" he breathed. He almost reached out for hug, but then remembered that he couldn't. She was just vapor and frostiness when he touched her.

"Hi…" She looked as if she was downcast. "What are you doing here?"

"I found a way to bring you back!" Nico couldn't hold in his excitement anymore, after acting indifferent toward his father and confident near the monsters. "This time, I'm sure it won't fail; I even got someone's consent!"

"You always say that," Bianca said, pursing her lips. She lowered her voice. "You have to stop, Nico. It's become an obsession. I…I know it's hard but-"

Her brother growled. "I'm doing this out of love," he snapped angrily. "I need you. I'm nothing without your guidance."

Bianca's gaze hardened. "I'm nothing without this!" She waved her hand across the palace. "Without my body, I'll never be able to get outside! What are you trying to do Nico? What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to bring you back, that's what."


End file.
